heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (Persona 1)
The Boy with Earring is the protagonist of Persona and is a student of St. Hermelin High School. He is only referred to as the "the pierced boy" in Megami Ibunroku Persona, the Japanese version, and the "Boy with Earring" in Persona 2: Eternal Punishment. In the original English release, Revelations: Persona, he had no piercings. Involvement Persona The protagonist is the main player character in Persona. He is a nameless protagonist, who has to be named by the player in the start of the game. All that is known about him is that he is a second year student at St. Hermelin High School and he visits his friend Maki Sonomura in the hospital regularly. In the true ending of the game, unlike the other students, his fate is unknown, left only for the player to decide. The plot of this game is followed in exactly the same manner by the English adaptations of Megami Ibunroku Persona and in the Megami Ibunroku Persona manga. Manga Naoya used to have an older twin brother named Kazuya Toudou. One day, when he was a child, Naoya had a cold and was being taken care of by Kazuya and their mother. Kazuya and their mother had to go shopping, but Kazuya went out of his way to buy a manga to cheer up Naoya. On the way home, however, Kazuya was hit by a truck and passed away. Kazuya's death greatly shook their mother to the point that she initially mistook Naoya as Kazuya when the younger twin saw his older brother's body. Naoya quickly denied that he was Kazuya, but this made his mother cry. During Kazuya's funeral, one of his relatives gave her condolences by telling how kind Kazuya was for trying to buy a manga to cheer him up that led to his death. This made Naoya felt responsible for Kazuya's death. To ease his mother who was still unable to accept Kazuya's death, Naoya started to act like Kazuya to the point he almost believed himself to be Kazuya. However, once his father came back home from his job overseas and argued with his mother, his mother accepted Kazuya's death and Naoya pierced his ear as a proof that he is not Kazuya and made himself forget the day Kazuya died out of guilt. The resulting guilt caused Naoya's shadow to manifest in Maki Sonomura's ideal world and takes the identity of Kazuya with the same appearance as Naoya, but his ear is not pierced. Naoya joins in on the bet made between Masao Inaba and Hidehiko Uesugi (he placed his bet on Masao) to play the Persona game. Once they played the game, a little girl suddenly appeared and he, along with everyone else, falls unconscious and dreams about Philemon. Following their Saeko Takamiteacher's suggestion, they all went to the hospital for a check up and also to visit Maki. Naoya apologizes for not visiting her for the past few days, and Maki reveals that they are childhood friends to Masao when he questioned their closeness. However, Maki's condition suddenly worsened, and was taken for emergency surgery, while Naoya and everyone else waited for her. In the middle of the surgery, an earthquake occurs and the surgery room was suddenly blocked by a wall when they opened the doors leading to the room. Monsters then started to appear in the hospital, attacking and killing the people inside. This incident awakened Naoya's Persona, along with his friends' Personas, allowing them to escape from the hospital. They then find out that they cannot leave the town. On their way back to school, they met up with Eriko Kirishima and Maki's mother, who reveals that the organization that she was working with, SEBEC, is the one responsible for what happened to their town. Persona 2 Innocent Sin Despite not making any physical appearances, the protagonist is mentioned a few times, mostly by returning Persona characters comparing Tatsuya Suou to him. For example, should the player visit Honmaru park before the first boss fight, Yukino Mayuzumi will say to Tatsuya that he reminds her of an old friend who "also liked to take the scenic route". Also, Eriko Kirishima tells Tatsuya that he reminds her of their "old leader". Eternal Punishment In Eriko Kirishima's flashback at Araya Shrine, it is revealed that after the events of Persona, he had to go away, and would not be able to see his friends for a while. The reason behind his departure is left up to the player to decide, as when he gives his reason, there is no text box. Later on, in the epilogue, the St. Hermelin Persona Users have a reunion in Parabellum Bar. There is a knock on the door and the door opens, but the person entering is unseen. It is assumed that this is the protagonist from Persona. Killed Victims *Countless Demons Allies *Maki Sonomura *Masao Inaba *Eriko Kirishima *Yukino Mayuzumi *Hidehiko Uesugi *Kei Nanjo *Yuka Ayase *Reiji Kido *Saeko Takami *Tamaki Uchida *Tadashi Satomi *Kenta Yokouchi *Tsutomu Kurouri *Yuko Himeno *Yosuke Naito *Chisato Kasai *Natsumi Yoshino Enemies *Takahisa Kandori *Nyarlathotep Appearances *Persona *Persona 2 **Eternal Punishment (Flashback Only) Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona Users Category:Unknown Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Persona 1 Characters Category:Emperor Arcana Category:Leaders Category:Protagonist Category:St. Hermelin Persona Users Category:Persona 2 Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Wild Cards